Four Seasons
by Dorayaki-chan
Summary: Yao found little Kiku in the bamboo forest one day. He took care of him and raised him to be strong and sturdy. What he did not expect was for Kiku to come back with "special" intentions...
1. Bamboo forest

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Hetalia fanfic, dedicated to my favourite pairing, China X Japan! Please enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.**

Light snow started to fall from the dark omnious sky. A blizzard would come by any time now, but that didn't matter to Wang Yao. He didn't mind sitting out in the cold, waiting for his precious Kiku to return to his side.

Only, that will never happen. For the only thing that Kiku left behind were happy fluttery memories, and one horrible, detestable memory that will remain in Yao's mind forever. It took over every happy memory they shared.

It's been days now. The scar on his back has been bandaged and healing, but Yao still sits on the porch in his militay uniform everyday, waiting aimlessly. Kiku had wanted his own indepence and he was most definetely not backing down. Yao, however did not approve of this ludacrist thought.

Yao sat on his porch, one leg stretched out. He put his chin on the other knee. His face was turning sakura pink due to the cold snow which was lightly falling onto his porch and him. His mind was wrapped around only 1 thought:

How could he have let Kiku spin so out of control so easily?

Yao brought his other knee up to his chin and curled himself up into a ball, with nothing distracting him from his thoughts and the silent falling snow being his only companion.

How long would he have to wait until his precious Kiku returned to him?

* * *

The Chinese man walked out of his house, his red chang shan gently fluttering in the breeze. His hair, in its usual ponytail followed suit. How long had he been wandering around the open woods? Time had gotten away from him. If only his pain got away from him that easily. All this political stress was really starting to hurt his dreadful shoulders.

The bamboo shoots were straight and strong. Its leaves were rustling in symphony with the breeze. Yao walked straight into the bamboo forest, trying to find some peace within its depths.

Only, peace somehow found him, for in the forest was a small, timid boy.

He had paper white skin and was small and fragile. He had short black hair that stopped at his nose. He was wearing a blue kimono that was a little too big for him and a pair of brown pants. His light brown eyes sparkled at the sight of Yao. The child looked undernourished, like his parents had just abandoned him and he was now on his own at such a tender age.

Yao went closer, intrigued by this small figure.

"Hello! Are you alone aru?" Yao had to crouch down to talk to this boy eye-to-eye.

The timid boy only nodded his head ever so slightly. He looked frail, pale like he could break with even the gentlest breeze. The boy stared into Yao's hypnotic golden eyes until suddenly, his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Sorry" the small boy said, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing continuously. He was extremely polite at such a young age. Most boys at this age were adventurous and rambunctious little kids. The odd behavior of this young child greatly surprised Yao.

"Why don't you follow me aru? I'll take care of you aru!" said the Chinese man, smiling from ear to ear, forgetting his misery completely.

At first, the little boy only stared downward shyly, unsure of how to react to this man's kindness, but his hunger soon over took his thoughts. He looked up at the man who was scooping the boy into his arms eagerly. Even without a reply, Yao knew that the boy was just as much alone in this world as he was. All they needed was each other.

Yao carried the boy into his house. It was huge and draped with red all over. He set the boy down in a chair much too big for him and went into the kitchen to get some food for the both of them. The small boy sat quietly in the chair, being as still as a statue. His mind was wondering a million thoughts.

_Why had this man accepted him? Where did he go? What if he secretly wants to kill me?_ He let his thoughts wander free until his eyes met a painting slightly bigger than the rest. The delicate colours of the pink flowers blended with the rice paper so beautifully. _The painter must have spent lots of time on this painting_ the boy thought. The painting looked so real and life like that he felt like he could smell the scent of those flowers.

"Those are sakura aru! They're my favourite aru!" Yao said, bringing a plate of steaming hot buns into the living room. The boy's nose was mere inches away from touching said painting. He didn't even know he had left his seat until Yao snapped him out of his trance.

"S-Sorry" the boy squinted his eyes shut and started bowing once again. _So polite_ thought Yao. Yao placed the plate on the table and hoisted the boy back onto the eleborately decorated chair.

"So, what's your name aru?" Yao said while chewing into his bun. He tossed a particularly big one toward the boy.

"I am Japan" said the boy, in a barely audible voice. Even though he took a considerably bite of his bun with his pearly white teeth, it looked as if the bun was untouched.

"You're a nation aru, just like me! But you need a human name aru…" Yao narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin with a finger. "Ah! How about Kiku aru? Kiku Honda" said the Chinese man, who was standing up now, his bun was in danger of being squashed to bits.

The little boy was a little shocked at first by the sudden reaction, but then smiled at the man for the first time. His smile, which could enchant even the gods, had ten times the effect on Yao. At that moment, Yao knew he could look forward to much brighter days.

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated~**


	2. Spring Sakura

**A/N: Hello again! I went completely overboard this time and here we explore chibi Japan a little more ;D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, Kiku or Wang Yao. **

**Chapter 2- spring sakura**

Sakura petals fluttered gently in the breeze onto Wang Yao's porch. Kiku was standing on a stool, peering out the small window. It was the only window that was short enough for him to see through currently. He stared in amazement as the soft pink petals rained down from seemingly no where. His enchanting smile visible to all.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Kiku's little eye, he spotted something small, fluffy, wearing a coat of black and white.

Kiku looked at the creature questioningly. He jumped off of his stool and toddled out the door. Luckily, it was open, otherwise he may not have been tall enough to reach the doorknob. He stumbled out the door to see a little kitten on the porch. Kiku tilted his head a little to the side, and the kitten followed his odd reaction.

It had black-grayish fur with mint green eyes and a white underside and white paws. It looked as if it was wearing socks. There was even a little "tail-sock" on its ever swishing tail.

The little kitten gave a loud "meow" which made Kiku jump back a little bit. The kitten proceeded to walk closer to Kiku which made him panic. He ran back into the house to find Yao. Even while Kiku was running, Yao could hear footsteps despite his small stature.

Yao was busy tending to his usual political issues when he heard the little pitter-patter of his dear Kiku's footsteps. The increasing thuds of little feet making contact with the soft red carpet came to a stop as Kiku appeared at the doorstep of Yao's office. He scooped the little boy into his arms. Only Kiku's eyebrows could tell Yao that he was scared of something. The rest of his face remained indifferent.

"What's scaring you aru?" Yao said, smiling endearingly at the toddler. Kiku pointed a shaky finger straight at the open door. Yao carried the boy out the door and onto his porch. The tiled marble felt especially cold on Yao's bare feet. Kiku grabbed fistfuls of Yao's blue robe, not wanting to be put down on to the hard, stone floor.

"It's only a little kitten aru, nothing to be afraid of aru" Yao said, stroking Kiku's soft raven hair in an attempt to calm him down. Yao put Kiku on the floor so that he was standing up, and even then, Kiku clung on to Yao's sleeve so tightly that he could've made a little hole in the sleeve.

Yao bent down, reached his hand out and patted the little kitten on its head. The kitten purred and rubbed its cheek against Yao's knee. "See! Nothing to be afraid of aru" Yao said, prompting Kiku to come forward. Kiku slowly let go of Yao's crumpled sleeve and went closer to the kitten with cautious steps. There was every reason for Kiku to be afraid of the kitten, considering the fact that he was only twice the size of the kitten, if not slightly bigger.

Nonetheless, Kiku stretched his hand out and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for something to happen. He was clearly still afraid despite Yao's attempts to soothe him. The kitten pressed its furry head onto his palm. Kiku opened his eyes and started to stroke the animal's head, which made it purr in pleasure. Soon, Kiku was playing with it, no longer afraid of the harmless animal which scared him so very much before. Yao chuckled a little bit as he watched his adorable Kiku play with his new furry friend.

Suddenly, another small figure appeared a little beyond the gates of the garden. A small boy, slightly bigger than Kiku stood at the gate. He had chestnut brown hair and was wearing clothes which probably belonged to a western country. He even had a cowlick in his hair which Kiku found unusally cute.

The kitten let out an even louder 'Meow' and ran towards the boy. Kiku's eyes followed the little kitten as it jumped into the hands of its owner. It's owner carried his pet, stroked it a little and looked at Kiku. The boy smiled at Kiku and shouted "Thanks for finding my kitten! I'm Greece! Maybe we can be friends some day!" Greece's smile was so wide that his eyes were closed. He put the kitten down and waved at Kiku like how little children would wave at each other. Then he ran off, back into the street leading who knows where.

"Oh! I almost forgot aru!" Yao proceeded to put a pair of cat ears on Kiku's head. Kiku reached up to touch the furry white ears with his tiny fingers. "I was walking around the market aru, and I saw these and bought them immediately aru! I thought it would fit you so well aru!" Yao couldn't help but chuckle a little more at this extremely adorable sight, especially with Kiku's puzzled face to go with the cat ears.

Kiku looked just like his adorable new friend. His simple yellow shirt and grey pants only complimented his cuteness. Kiku was purely Yao's little angel. Looking at Kiku now all dressed up, Yao remembered why he took him in. Kiku was cute, small and defenseless and could barely harm a fly, but his chocolate brown eyes help great strength and potential to be an excellent country in the future. Yao believed that when Kiku was older, he would make a most wonderful ally.

Kiku smiled when he saw how easily this simple item made his Onii-san laugh with so much joy. It was rare to see his Onii-san truly laugh. On most days, Yao would be working so hard on who knows what and Kiku would secretly worry for him.

A soft spring breeze ran past the toddler and his guardian, making him shiver a little. A little sneeze was produced by the little child too. Yao was wearing about 3 layers of clothing excluding a haori since winter had just ended and it was still pretty chilly. Yao put Kiku onto his lap and wrapped Kiku in the Haori. Then, he cuddled his precious kitten tightly, to make extra sure that he was warm. It looked almost as if a mama cat was cuddling her little kitten, afraid that it might catch a cold.

"I love you Kiku" Yao sad, kissing the top of Kiku's forehead. Kiku's face was already turning red because of the cold. His guardian's act of affection just added on to the blush. The both of them sat comfortingly on the porch, watching countless sakura petals pass them by, each one more special than the one before.


	3. Summer Friends

**A/N: Hello everyone~! sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. It was really hard to write not much going on so far :/ anyway enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hetalia -le sigh-**

**Chapter 3- Summer Friends**

Kiku Honda was growing up well and making new friends. He was about half of Wang Yao's height by now and had a very close friend in particular named Alfred Jones. He was the same age as Kiku but a little taller. Every now and then, Aruthur Kirkland and Wang Yao would have things to discuss with each other and every time Arthur came over he would bring Alfred over, seeing as to how the two small kids really enjoyed each other's company.

Today, Kiku was introducing Alfred to onigiri.

"It's good!" Alfred said while staring at the small white triangle. Kiku has started to notice that Alfred has said all his dishes were delicious, even raw pickles.(Kiku had tricked Alfred into thinking they were a delicacy once. Now, pickles are one of Alfred's favourite foods.). Alfred says its because Arthur can't cook to save his life so he likes a lot of food from anywhere.

"Thank you Alfred-kun. It is just rice with a little salmon and pickle inside, and nori on the outside." Kiku had said, explaining the simplicity of the dish. Alfred was munching away and not really paying attention to Kiku.

Kiku usually pitied Alfred and his predicament, considering how Kiku has his Onii-san to cook delicious food for him all the time. So whenever Alfred came to visit, Kiku would make some food and let Alfred bring it home so that he and his brother would not starve.

Right now, Alfred was Kiku's only friend who could come by and visit, provided Arthur came along. Heracles came by once in a while, bringing up to four cats everytime he came, which greatly brightened Kiku's mood ever since he got that visit from one of his cats when he was younger. But Heracles had countless amounts of cats and kittens at home, so he could not come by often. When Heracles did come by, Yao's supply of fish would drop dramatically.

Alfred had introduced Kiku to western style traditions, sports and a whole bunch of other things that not even Yao had heard of before. Kiku really enjoyed listening to Alfred's stories and wanted to show just how much he liked the westerners, so he created a special type of sushi called "the california roll". It contained rice and nori and roe just like what Kiku liked. It had also contained ingredients like avacado and mayonnaise, like what Alfred liked. At first, the strange concoction looked like something Arthur might cook up, but trusting Kiku to know what he was doing in the kitchen, Alfred took a bite.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten in a long while!" Alfred exclaimmed. Kiku just thanked him. Ever since that day, Alfred would bring back some of these rolls and introduce it to his country, even though he was only so young. Kiku didn't mind this at all.

On another occasion, Alfred introduced football to Kiku, who referred to this game as kickball instead. They played it during summer in Yao's backyard while the sun was shinning relentlessly on the two of them. It was a little odd to be playing kickball in a yukata, so the two of them ended up playing a very miniature version of kickball, where they would just kick the ball over short distances.

The game was inconsistent everytime they played it, with the rules changing everytime and all. But the basic rule stayed the same. Just kick the ball into the chalk circle belonging to the other player and you win. Once, when they were playing kickball, Kiku kicked the ball so hard that it shot right through the shoji screen that lead to the backyard. It left a hole in the door and scraps of paper littered the floor.

At first, they were both shocked and had absolutely no idea what to do, but then Alfred devised a plan.

* * *

Yao was in his study with Arthur, sipping _wu long _tea from porcelain cups.

"Why do you always come here aru? don't you trust Alfred to take care of himself aru?"  
"No, I absolutely do not. I have almost no faith in that boy. What if something untoward were to happen?"  
"But if anything were to go wrong, Kiku would tell me aru. You should trust him more aru"  
"Well I do not trust that boy one bit. He may be strong, but he is still my little brother and I have full responsibility over him. If anything were to happen to him, I may not ever forgive myself" Arthur took another sip from his cup.  
"By the way, this tea is a little too dull for me. Do you happen to have any cream or sugar?"  
"What and what aru?"  
"...Forget it"

Kiku entered Yao's study with soundless steps.

"What are you doing here aru?" Yao said, turning his head.  
"Eto...nothing Onii-san, just picking up a book" Kiku said, trying to hide his guilt.  
"Oh go ahead aru" Yao said, walking to Kiku.  
"We'll talk about this later" Yao whispered into Kiku's ear so that Arthur could not hear. Kiku's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink before he disappeared out the door.

"That little rascal did something wrong again didn't he?" Arthur reprimanded.  
"He is rarely this secretive aru. Doesn't Alfred do this kind of thing too aru?"  
"More than I can count. Kids these days need to be taught obedience"  
"I agree aru"  
"Sigh, boys will be boys" Arthur said while examining the delicate porcelain cup. It was small and held only a mouthful of tea. Why Yao had these kinds of unexplainable cups was something he would never ask. If you didn't know something, you don't ask. Just be quiet and make your own theories.

"Oh I almost forgot aru. I have some congee from yesterday. Would you like some aru? It's one of your favourites aru!"  
"I would be delighted" Arthur said standing up, knowing exactly where to get it. Yao sighed with relief. Alfred would not have to starve for a few nights, or get food from that pervert of an uncle.

* * *

"The book says to apply rice paste and then put up the rice paper" Kiku says, reading intently.  
"Then that's exactly what we'll do! I'll start first" Alfred says, getting a piece of paper. Yao had already prepared some rice paste and paper in case someone were to break the shoji screen.

"So why does Arthur-san always come around when you do?" Kiku asked as he applied the rice paste.  
"Because he thinks I'll get into trouble or something if he's not around" Alfred replies while putting up the paper.  
"He does not trust you?"  
"I'm not sure. Uncle Francis says he's protecting me from harm because he loves me or something"  
"Love?"  
"Yeah. Doesn't Wang Yao love you?"  
"I do not know"  
"Aw well I'm sure he does! All big brothers love their little ones" Alfred says, giving Kiku a big smile.

Once they were done, they sat on the porch sipping iced tea (a special brew of tea made by both Alfred and Kiku) and admired their work.

"One day, I'm gonna leave my big brother and live on my own" Alfred says, confidence gleaming in his eyes.  
"But won't you be sad?" asks Kiku, a little concerned by these sudden words.  
"I'll visit often"  
"But I thought you said that you love him?"  
"I do, but I just wanna be my own nation one day, when I'm older and stronger, you know?"

Although Kiku can only guess Alfred's future intentions, he shrugs Alfred's words off as if he had said nothing. Although in his mind, a million ideas are forming.

* * *

"Will you ever let your brother go aru?" Wang Yao asks, trying to talk to Arthur. They were walking down the hallway as Yao was going to send Arthur and Alfred off soon, and it had become awkwardly quiet between the two of them. One could even hear shoes making contact with wooden floor boards.  
"Why would you ask such an odd question?" Arthur furrowed his catapillar brows.  
"Well kids need to be free one day, right aru?"  
"No they do not. As long as I am here to protect Alfred, I will never let him go"

Yao takes the english man's words into consideration before simply nodding his head.

* * *

The asian pair watched and waved goodbye to the western pair as they went off toward the sunset. Moments later, it was night. Yao and Kiku were sitting on the porch once again. Yao had made fresh tea just the way Kiku liked it, while Kiku had made tuna onigiri, like how Yao liked it. They sat together to finish their supper, tired from entertaining their special guests for the whole day.

"So, what did you need the book for aru?" Yao said, biting into the onigiri.  
Japan looked away sheepishly, not wanting to look at Yao. Yao on the other hand, turned his eyes toward the door and spotted a slightly odd piece of paper. _So that's what happened aru_.

The night sky was filled with a million or so diamonds tonight. There were so many stars that it was hard to find a spot _not_ covered by stars. Yao had not seen a sky this beautifully lit up for as long as he can remember. Tonight was a moonless night and it has been a while since Kiku had seen this type of sky. The two brothers stared up into the sky in amazement, enjoying each other's company until the twinkling diamonds faded, and the golden sun reappeared.

"I love you" both of them whispered as the sun rised. Little did they both know that the seed of trouble had already been implanted in both their heads by the westerners...

**A/N: I'm sorry its still below 2000 words OTL on the other hand, I am making my stories longer 8D**

**Let's see...definitions**

**Onigiri-rice ball  
Shoji/shoji screen-Paper door  
Congee-porridge**

**Typing Arthur's lines was absolutely horrendous cause I needed perfect English. I'm also starting to get really annoyed by Yao's 'aru's so I took some of them out.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes whatsoever -bows-**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated~**


	4. Changing Autumn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: It took so long to figure this out and write this OTL**

Autumn leaves fell from the sakura tree and fluttered in the wind. A now grown up Kiku Honda, stared on as the brittle leaves flew down, groups at a time. He sat at Wang Yao's porch, alone. Alfred and Arthur were having their own problems. It seems that Alfred is fighting for his independence, but Arthur won't give it to him. Kiku hopes that they are both ok, but secretly hopes that Alfred gains his independence.

* * *

_"What's this?" asks the American.  
"It's a good luck charm. Just wear it with you during war and it will guarantee your safe return" says the Japanese, smiling full of confidence.  
"I don't know if I'll succeed" the American looks to the floor, full of worry and a little guilt.  
"I know you will. The charm guarantees it."  
Alfred was still full of doubt. He loved Arthur, more than anyone could ever imagine, but he wanted to be his own country even more. He wasn't a little boy anymore, he was growing up and wanted his freedom.  
"Pinky promise that you'll return?" Kiku lifted up his pinkie, asking Alfred for this childish promise, even though the two of them were fully grown adult men.  
"Ok." Alfred finally smiles and hooks his pinkie with Kiku's_

* * *

"The autumn leaves look really beautiful today, don't they aru?" Yao said, taking his place beside Kiku.  
"Hai" Kiku said, not even feeling the least bit startled.

Kiku hadn't been smiling much lately. It's like his enchanting smile had been taken away by jealous deities. At first, Yao thought that it was because Alfred and Arthur were in war, and that he was really worried for his best friend, but slowly, the starry light in Kiku's eyes were vanishing.

Yao grew more worried with each passing day. He wondered what had happened to his precious Kiku. He had changed trmendously since the day he was a little boy who was afraid of mere cats. No, the Kiku he saw now was stronger than ever, sophisticated and emotionless most of the time.

"Kiku, what's wrong aru?" Yao asked, his eyebrows were furrowed. Kiku merely shaked his head, indicating that there was nothing wrong.  
"Please tell me aru." Yao urged. He couldn't bear to see his Kiku bottle up all his emotions.  
"It really is nothing Yao-san." Yao was a little shocked at this. It was the first time that Kiku had refered to him as 'Yao-san'. Normally, Kiku would refer to him as 'Onii-san'. Something was definetely wrong, but what? Yao could not and would never be able to figure it out. He sighed and walked away, leaving Kiku in solititude.

* * *

_"Onii-san!" Kiku hurried to Yao's side to fix his wounds. This time it was Ivan. Kiku could see this by the wounds. Kiku worked fast to stop severe wounds from bleeding and to ice non-severe wounds. Yao was close to fainting when he collapsed on the door step. Kiku had to carry Yao to his bedroom and put him there. Yao had lost a lot of weight recently and was lighter than Kiku. _

_Kiku cleaned his older brother up and left the house, katana in hand. _

_The next morning, Yao found Kiku asleep on the porch, covered in wounds and bruises but none of them bleeding. Yao rushed over to his side and checked for any signs of bleeding. _

_"Kiku! are you alright aru? What happened aru? Who did this to you aru?" the older man practically shouted at Kiku.  
"Please relax Onii-san. You're still very injured, you should be in bed." Kiku said, trying to make Yao sit down.  
"Speak for yourself aru! You're covered in bruises! What happened aru?" Yao asked again, his worry could not be contained this time.  
"I fought Ivan-san for you" Kiku said, his face remained indifferent.  
"YOU WHAT ARU? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID, DANGEROUS AND RECKLESS ARU!" Yao was definetely screaming at the top of his lungs right now. Just the thought of little Kiku fighting a beast like Ivan made Yao shake in his boots. _

_"Please calm down Onii-san" Kiku said, a little worried about an agitated Yao.  
"Let go aru. I am going to go teach that beast a lesson aru!" Yao said, drawing both his swords and marching towards the gate.  
"Onii-san!" Kiku pleaded, hanging on to Yao's hand for dear life.  
"I said let go Kiku!" Yao shook Kiku's hand off effortlessly.  
_

_"China-san!" Kiku shouted, huffing a bit because of Yao's stubborness. Yao stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Kiku directly in the eyes. It was the first time Kiku had said his country name, and shouted it nonetheless. It had to be important. Well, Kiku had gained Yao's full attention now. _

_"I fought Ivan, and won" Kiku said with pride in his voice. Yao dropped his swords and stared at Kiku with eyes as big as saucers. His golden eyes held all sorts of emotions. Shock mostly. _

_"I took over parts Russia" Kiku said again, his voice more steady this time. Yao couldn't believe what Kiku had just said. How can an asian country defeat a western country? the soviet union nonetheless. They were the most powerful among the european countries, and Kiku, small, innocent Kiku had defeated him single handedly. Yao was at a complete loss for words. __His world grew darker, and darker._

_"Onii-san!" Kiku shouted. The last thing Yao remembered was Kiku running toward him and breaking his fall. Then, he blacked out._

* * *

Kiku sat on the porch the whole day. Now, he was painting a picture. Light strokes of the brush filled the paper with ink and creativity. Splashes of colour everywhere, particularly orange. Kiku loved to paint. It was a release for him in a way. He painted nature mostly, grass, trees, waterfalls, even animals. He once painted a picture of Heracle's cat.

This time, he was painting the autumn leaves falling and swirling in the air, just like the sakura petals earlier this year, full of energy and freedom. With one more stroke of his brush, he put the painting aside for it to dry. It was pretty cold at this time of year, and Kiku didn't have his haori with him. He sighed and went in to get one.

Just as he was about to go in, his tea serving robot wheeled over to him, carrying a cup of steaming hot green tea. He looked behind the door to see Yao hiding in the darkness, controlling the robot. Kiku's face remained indifferent, but inside, he was smiling at this silly act. He accepted the hot tea and drank every last drop. Then, he went inside and walked past Yao, without a word.

* * *

_"Onii-san, you're awake" Kiku was putting cold towels on Yao's head, hoping that it would help him wake up. It seems that a lot of blood has seeped through the bandages and they were throughly soaked. Kiku was shocked at how much blood was flowing through Yao's thin and frail body. _

_Yao briefly remembered Kiku telling him that he had defeated Ivan before he passed out. _

_"Have some tea" Kiku said, helping Yao sit up and placing a small cup in Yao's palm. Yao took a small sip of the leaf juice. _

_"Why Kiku?" Yao asked, his face was blank. "Why did you take on Ivan aru?"  
"Because Arthur-san already has you, I could not stand back and let Ivan do the same." Kiku answered simply.  
"You could have lost your life aru!"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"Yes it does aru! You don't know how horrifying it is to lose your life aru!"  
"As long as I keep you alive, its all that matters"  
"When you die, what happens to the people alive aru? have you ever thought about Alfred aru? have you ever thought about how lonely he'd be if you were dead aru? how about your country aru? what's going to happen to your people aru? what's going to happen to me aru?" Yao was shouting again, a few tears escaped his eyes and were running down his face, each one chasing after the other._

_"I did think about you and Alfred and my country" Kiku says, trying to keep his composure.  
"Then why did you fight Ivan aru?" Yao questions once again.  
"Because if Ivan had you, I could never do this anymore" Kiku says, leaning forward to place his lips on Yao's quievering ones. Yao felt his tears evaporate instantly. He felt that his wounds had healed at that very moment. Kiku felt like his thirst has finally been quenched after so years of being dehydrated. _

_When Kiku had parted their kiss, Yao's face had turned a very deep red._

* * *

The moon tonight was round and full, shining like a silver orb, surrounded by a cloak of darkness. The stars looked like the moon's servants, always serving it, but never being able to be as big and bright as it.

"The bunnies up there are making mooncakes and medicinal herbs aru" Yao says while handing Kiku a mooncake.  
"Their making mochi" Kiku says, while handing Yao a piece of mochi.

The two lovers munched on their snacks and stared at the beautiful moon and supposed bunnies making mooncakes and pounding mochi. Kiku finds a piece of paper in his mooncake. It reads"_If you have a bone in your throat, you must spit it out. If you don't you won't feel comfortable."_ _An old chinese saying, very clever Onii-san, _Kiku thought

"Onii-san, watashi...suki-desu..." Kiku mumbled.  
"Wo ai ni" Yao whispers into Kiku's ear, too close to it. He nibbles on the youth's ear a little bit.  
Kiku tries to stay expresionless but can't. He loves it too much. He loves Yao too much. The next few words are going to break both their hearts.

"Onii-san..." Kiku says, but before he could say anything else, Yao shushes him, and pulls him into a passionate kiss, tasting Kiku's lips like foreign objects, even though he had just tasted them for the first time last week. Kiku breaks the kiss a little too fast.  
"Onii-san" Kiku says again, brows furrowing.  
"What is it aru?" Yao says, impatiently wanting to taste those lips again.  
"I want my freedom, like Alfred-san" Kiku says, his face has turned to stone again. Yao stops all intentions of kissing him again, and gives Kiku a horrified look. The smile on his face has been wiped clean off. His head was shaking violently.

"I want my freedom, China-san" Kiku said, sending another bullet through Yao's freshly broken heart.


	5. Winter, part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Italics mean the past. Normal words** mean** the present. Hope this clears things up. It means the same for the previous chapter.**

**There are 2 ways in which you can read this chapter **

**1. read it as it is**

**2. read all the italics first, then read the normal**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"I want my freedom, China-san." Those words echoed through Yao's ears. It was stuck in his mind, even though Kiku had said those words years ago, they would never leave him, unlike Kiku. Yao dusted his military uniform and tried to get rid of invisible wrinkles. How long has this uniform been sitting in his closet, waiting for its chance to see the sunlight? Much too long.

His uniform was olive green, perfect for camouflage. How long has it been since Yao tried it on? He wondered when was the last time he put it on and went into war...

* * *

_"I want my freedom, China-san" Kiku says, his eyebrows point downward, indicating just how serious he was. Yao could not process these foreign words. Why would Kiku say this? why would he want to leave? didn't Kiku know just how much he meant to Yao?_

_"Why aru?" Yao could barely mumble._

_"I'm not a child anymore. I want to be my own nation. I want independence" Kiku's face remains indifferent._

_"No...NO DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE ON YOUR OWN ARU?" Yao was shouting now, and trying so hard to hold back his tears. They threatened fiercely to come pouring out. No, not now, please, not now, Yao pleaded with his own tears. _

_"I have made up my mind and I am ready to face any consequences. I want to live on my own." Kiku says again, not even a hint of sadness crosses his face._

_Yao was speechless._

* * *

Yao checks his uniform one more time before exchanging it with his chang shan. He looks into an old mirror in his room the moment he was done changing. It still fit him pretty well. Had it not shrunk in centuries? It clearly didn't. It was perfect. No wrinkles, no fading. A bushy green uniform, showing off Yao's face and raven black hair perfectly.

The golden stars shine against the blood red arm sash. They are arranged in a cresent shape, surrounding the biggest star. If the arm sash ever fell off of Yao's uniform, it would mean that Yao was dead, for good, even after four thousand years of living. He pinned it tightly to his sleeve.

* * *

_That morning, Yao stood in the doorway. He looked like his beloved panda. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked paler than usual. He wore a pale yellow chang shan this time. _

_Kiku was standing at the gateway. He wore the same pale face Yao wore, but without the dark circles. Kiku's face was expressionless. It was unreadable, not even to Yao. No, it said one word: Sayanora._

_The two men stood still, solemn. Neither saying a word. All words had been exchanged last night, no matter how much or how little. Now, dealthly silence filled Yao's front yard. _

_Kiku wore a black uniform with gold buttons running down the middle. There were golden frills on his shoulders. He held his sheathed katana tightly in his fist. The background of the sheath was black and decorated with golden dragons. The katana hidden in its sheath shined brilliantly under the sun. _

_That morning, Yao saw Kiku leave his house, without a word. He left, as silent and as swiftly as the wind. A few tears left Yao's eyes and streamed down his face. Then, he disappeared into the depths of his house._

* * *

Yao took his swords out from their sheaths. They were a little tainted with someone else's blood. Yao took a cloth and some water to shine the cresent swords. He wanted to let them regain their former glory. At least that was what they deserved before going into relentless war.

The swords were still very sharp. Halfway through cleaning them, the swords sliced through his cloth. Once they were shining, Yao swung the swords a few times through the air, testing his swiftness. He went outside and tested it on a wooden pole he found sticking out of the ground.

The pole sliced cleanly in half. Yao was still swift and talented even after so many years. That was good, he definetely needed that talent right now.

* * *

_Every night, Yao would put a chair outside his house and play his erhu under the shining moon. He played a tune that would put Kiku to sleep when he was very little. When Kiku had trouble sleeping, or when there was a thunderstorm, Yao would whip this instrument out and play the familiar tune to Kiku. _

_It works all the time and usually instantly, and even as Kiku was growing up, the tune still calmed him down when he was stressed. His normally emotionless face would show happiness for half a minute when Yao hummed the tune. _

_Tonight, it has been a week since Kiku had left, allowing Yao to start this habit. At first, it was hard to play it for no one in particular, and it reminded him of Kiku too much. Still, he played on. Every night, the tune got louder and Yao felt less emotion as he played. __Yao didn't know why he would play it every night. It was like a strong force wanted him to do this for no rhyme or reason. He easily complied. _

_His neighbours enjoyed the sound of his soothing erhu. It had the same effect as it did for Kiku. They would see the silouhette of a chinese man sitting in a chair, playing the delicate wooden instrument under the spotlight of the moon. Every night, without fail. And sometimes, a smile would spring out of no where on his face at certain parts of the tune._

* * *

Yao tied the bandages on his ankles tightly. They were part of his military uniform. He slipped his slender feet into his black shoes. He tied his hair one last time, tighter than ever.

He straightened his uniform one more time, making sure that everything was perfect. He slipped his sheathed cresent swords at his belt, allowing it to hold them.

White snow started to fall from the sky, getting heavier with every passing minute. Yao's eyes held only one emotion: anger. He was ready. Yao was ready for war against Japan.

Wang Yao was ready to face Honda Kiku, head on.

* * *

_"What aru? Japan wants to go into war with us?" Yao asks, he needed to clarify what his superior had just said. The words were unexpected. His superior nodded his head furiously. _

_So Kiku wants to take my people now? This could not happen. Kiku had already taken Yao's heart and soul. There was no way he was going to allow Kiku to take China. Yao was determined to protect his country until the end, no matter the consequences. _

* * *

**A/N: Inspiration for this chapter: China's character song, Aiyaa four thousand years.**

**If you haven't heard it yet, I highly reccomend it aru~ **

**Gahh this chapter is shorter than usual OAO **

**Summary for people who are very confused: Kiku has left Yao. A few years after he left, Yao finds out that Kiku wants to take over china. Yao will not let this happen, even if Kiku is his little brother, and Yao is ready to face all the consequences. **


	6. Winter, part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: Last chapter~ Please bear with any mistakes as I wrote this at 2am in the morning OTL **

**Enjoy anyway~**

* * *

Wang Yao and Honda Kiku stood together on an unidentified tundra-like environment. The snow was slowly becoming a blizzard as their fight got more serious. Yao's golden eyes didn't look like it belonged to the caring Yao Kiku knew all his life. No, these pair of eyes belonged to an expert swordsman, one who had seen the world through ancient eyes for thousands of years.

No matter, Kiku would fight until his dying breath. He would take over China. He had already been in the process of taking over Beijing, who was going to stop him? Yao? He was old and complained much of political pressures. How much harm could Yao possibly do? Besides, Yao was always the more affectionate one. There was no way he would hurt Kiku.

Kiku grinned evilly in his head, careful not to show it on his outer appearance. He would remain expressionless no matter what. Feelings were a hindrance that had to be gotten rid of. Kiku was a master at hiding his feelings. Ever since he was a teenager, he would hide all his feelings, for good reasons or bad. It benefitted Kiku, so what did those reasons matter?

The snow was definetely getting worse by the minute. They could be buried in snow in half an hour, tops. That would be how long they had to fight before one of them died. Yao was not one to back down. Kiku had only seen Yao's affectionate side, never his hidden bitterness. Kiku had never seen Yao's aged eyes which bore deeply into Kiku's fresh young eyes.

* * *

People usually say that Japanese people held a lot of will power. That was indeed very true, for Kiku was determined to take over China, whether Yao liked it or not.

Kiku raced forward, his sharp katana pierced through the air, aimed at his guardian. It was as if his katana had eyes and it was aiming straight at Yao's perfect uniform.

Yao easily deflected the katana with his own sword. Kiku fought like he had a hundred years of training, like the katana was just an extension of his arm. He moved it through the air with skilled, practiced movements. However, Yao had a thousand years of training and he was an expert in this art. He manouvered the swords and made sure they knew who was in charge. He moved like water, every changing and steady.

He easily tore through the Japanese man's uniform, leaving a few minor scratches here and there. Kiku however, had no such luck in attempting to hurt his brother. The elder had deflected and avoided every single thrust his katana could throw at him.

Ten minutes into the fight, Kiku was panting hard. It was not easy to fight under such harsh conditions. With a little slight of hand, Kiku whipped out a small pistol. Yao had not such technology. His country was in war with Japan and he was not nearly as advanced. Kiku dropped his seemingly useless katana in the snow and aimed straight at the chinese man.

He pulled the trigger, sending a steel bullet straight at Yao's direction. Yao tried to block the bullet with his sword, but the bullet had left a pretty bad dent in the sword. Not good. Kiku kept shooting at Yao with hunter like precision, but Yao deflected and avoided every single bullet. It was like a hunter hunting a graceful crane. The crane could not be shot no matter what.

After five minutes, the gun ran out of bullets. Yao seized this opportunity to attack. He kicked the gun right out of Kiku's hands. Kiku reached randomly for the katana which had already buried by quite a considerable amount of snow. He picked it up in time to hear the clashing of metal.

For a four thousand year old nation, Yao was much stronger than he looked. He looked like a fragile, peaceful chinese man, but in reality he had the strength of a hundred dragons.

* * *

"I cannot be beaten aru" Yao says, as he faces Kiku, both of their swords were drawn.  
Kiku was clearly losing. The older nation would always be stronger, no matter what. Kiku looked like he had used up all his resolve, while Yao looked like he didn't even break a sweat

"I raised you aru, I know your tricks. Now, turn around and get out of China" Yao says, death like seriousness in his voice. Kiku somehow breaks free from Yao's grasp, steps back unsteadily and rushes forward, ready to attack Yao again. Yao easily deflects Kiku's katana with his badly dented sword.

"Give up aru." was all that Yao could mutter in a voice that was full of his fighting spirit. It was completely different from the voice he normally used. No, this voice did not belong to Yao, it belonged to a spirit. A dragon spirit.

It had been twenty minutes since battle started. The snow was seriously taking its toll on the both of them. He wanted this pointless fight to end now. He had Kiku at his sword's end once again, the only thing blocking Yao from slicing Kiku's neck right open was his katana, which was acting as a thing, shaky shield.

Even though the katana was blocking Yao's death blow, it was doing more harm that good. The katana was sharp all around and Kiku had to hold the katana lengthwise to deflect Yao's blows.

"I would rather die" Kiku says. The brittle katana broke in half and Yao's swords were touching Kiku's paper flesh now. Warm crimson liquid was seeping out of his throat and onto the sword, but there was not enough force to kill him just yet.

Yao just gave a pitiful chuckle. Yao had hated fighting all his life, and never had he imagined that he would be in such a deserted area on the verge of killing his own little brother. "You shouldn't disrespect your elders aru" Yao said in such a menacing voice that Kiku could not recognise it. In fact, Kiku's fingers were trembling with fear.

"Just kill me and get it over with" Kiku says.

Kiku is on his back now, in the most vulnerable position you could think of. Yao has his sword at Kiku's neck, ready to slice through the thin neck like butter. This time, Kiku had no shield to protect him from the sharp blade. Kiku pants hard, unable to move from the intense spot he is stuck in. Yao's panting hard too. The blizzard was worse than he had imagined.

Yao had wanted so badly to kill Kiku there and then. He was in the perfect spot. Kiku had already killed so many of his people. China was falling so rapidly, while not much harm had been done to Japan. All he needed was that little bit of strength...

* * *

Yao withdrew his sword. "As If I could kill you aru..." Yao held his sword tight in his fist, the anger in his eyes has subsided. He wanted to shout now, anything, just to release the stress in his heart. Instead, Yao just dropped both swords onto the snow, turned around and spared Kiku of his life. Exactly twenty-seven minutes had passed.

Kiku however, did not recognise this favour. He stood up and slashed Yao's back with lightling speed and hunter's precision. Yao fell onto the snow, dyeing the white snow a beautiful red. Kiku panted heavily, the snow was becoming heavier and the air, colder. It was getting harder to breathe with each second. It was even harder for Yao, considering just how much blood he was losing per second. More blood came out of his mouth. Twenty-eight minutes.

Kiku was about to walk away from his guardian, when he heard the familiar tune that he used to hear every night. Even while Yao was injured, he had enough strength to hum Kiku's favourite tune. Kiku turned around and crouched down next to his guardian. If one looked carefully, one could see tears start to fall from Kiku's glassy eyes. It was only then that Kiku realised how much of a monster he had become. Twenty-nine minutes.

Yao gave a light smile and said "I can watch over you now aru...from the heavens...aru" A few more tears rolled out of his eyes before he covered those golden orbs, for good.

Kiku's expressionless face was filled with much horror. The thirty minute mark had passed. Both their swords were buried deep in snow and the blizzard had reached its peak. Kiku summed up whatever strength he could and stalked out of the blizzard...

* * *

**A little bit after that...**

Yao shot straight out of his bed like a bullet. He scanned the room. It was his room. Moon light was pouring in from the window sill like a cool silvery liquid. At the his bedside sat a small figure. Yao's eyes widened. However, he invited this unexpected visit from an even more unexpected person.

Kiku had falled asleep while waiting for Yao to wake up.

But why? What had happened? Kiku's face was like an open book. All his emotions were laid out so clearly when he was asleep. Dried tear marks meant sadness. Red cheeks meant love. His eyes were child-like. Kiku's eyebrows pointed downward, indicating that he was afraid of something, just like when he was little. Yao pinched himself to make sure that this was not a dream. It indeed was not. Little Kiku was sleeping soundly beside him.

Halfway through Kiku's peaceful sleep, he shuddered violently, as if remembering a horror scene. Yao shushed him softly and stroked his back, trying to calm the younger boy down. Instead, Kiku opened his chocolate brown eyes and met Yao's golden ones.

Kiku immediately got up and out of Yao's bed and went on his knees to bow to his elder. He wanted to be forgiven so badly.

"Onii-san...gomen-nasai...I am so sorry for the pain I cause you...It was untolerable, I should be punished. I humbly accept any punishment Onii-san. Kill me if you want, I deserve it. I-" Kiku's speech was cut off by tender lips. He felt Yao's tender and loving lips on his, asking him to just be quiet and to allow Yao to enjoy his company.

Their kiss was not one of lust, but of love. Yao just placed his lips on Kiku's not doing anything else. Even this simple gesture made Kiku blush so deeply. After what seemed like minutes on end, Yao pulled away.

"I still love you aru. Even though you left me on the porch waiting forever for you to come back aru, even though you gave me a permanent scar aru, I will always love you, and I will grant you your freedom aru"

Now it was Kiku's turn who felt like everything was a dream. Everything was going his way and he would not have to depart with his dear Onii-san.

"But, you must promise me one thing aru."  
"Anything"  
"Whether we live in different countries...or speak different languages...or write differently...I want us to always...gaze at the same moon!"

Kiku just smiled and nodded his head at this simple request. He took out Yao's erhu and handed it to Yao.

"I've always noticed you playing that tune in the night. Tonight will be no different, right?" Kiku smiled sweetly, innocently. That enchanting smile that could make the deities in the heavens feel dizzy. Yao could never resist that smile. He took the erhu gingerly from Kiku's hands and straightened his back just enough to play it.

The two lovers were together again, this time in Yao's room gazing at the hypnotizing moon. Even though they would have to part in the morning, they would always be together in their hearts and souls.

* * *

_**The end~**_

**A/N: AND I'M DONE WITH THIS FIC! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ Reviews are always good! If you guys want a sequeel or something I may just write one ;) I look forward to seeing your reviews ^^**


End file.
